


It Fits

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal reminisces about a defining moment of his past.





	It Fits

Sabal wasn’t sure he was breathing. Looking at Darpan made his whole body feel numb, in the worst possible way. Darpan had this look in his eyes. And then the look was all over his body. He was shaking, and tears were pouring from his eyes, and Sabal had never seen him look like such a mess. Why should he break down like this? What reason did he have? Mohan was here, Mohan would make sure they won, Mohan would keep Darpan strong. 

“Wh...what are you doing, Darpan? You said you were going to see Mohan. Where is Mohan?” Darpan broke down further, taking Mohan’s jacket - what was he doing with Mohan’s jacket? - and placing it on his shoulders. It was laughably big on him.

“He...Mohan is dead…!” He finally choked, sinking to his knees and starting to sob. Sabal felt numb. Mohan...Not Mohan...Mohan was invincible, nothing could kill Mohan!

“But…Darpan...What about the Tarun Matara? And Ajay? Where is Ajay?” Please, don’t let Ajay be dead as well. Ajay was just an infant, surely…

“I...I don’t know...I couldn’t find them…”

Mohan, dead. Ishwari and Ajay, missing. He wanted to break down and cry. Darpan himself was bawling like a child, and Sabal WAS only twelve years old. Surely he could be excused for…?

No. Mohan...Mohan was gone, he had to be strong. He always said that he would lead the Golden Path when Mohan was gone, and he stood by that, it...it was…just a little sooner than he thought...that was all. 

“Darpan...Darpan, I...I’m going to lead the Golden Path. Get everyone together, we need to tell them that Mohan is no longer with us.” Darpan nodded. He hadn’t perfected it yet, but Sabal was learning to speak with the calm assurance Mohan had. He stood, placing his hand on Sabal’s shoulder.

“You are young, but...I will follow you anywhere, Sabal. I will gladly give you my life. ...Excuse me, I must round up the Golden Path.”

***

Another day, another battle. Sabal rolled out of bed, throwing on a shirt and jeans, grabbing Mohan’s jacket and throwing it on on his way out. Suddenly he froze, one hand on the door. He looked down at himself, feeling Mohan’s jacket on his body. 

“...It fits…”

When...when had that happened? The first time he wore this jacket, he had been but a child. He smiled, taking a breath. He had grown considerably since the day Darpan had tearfully told him of Mohan’s murder. Now he fit Mohan’s jacket, and he could only hope he had filled Mohan's shoes, as well. He took another deep breath. No more fighting day to day. He had to keep hope that they would one day be victorious. Kyra would send him a sign.

As it turned out, she sent him Mohan’s son later that day.


End file.
